


Princess and the Pauper

by Mindy



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, The 100 - Freeform, omg guys next episode on Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindy/pseuds/Mindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy can't get himself to look her in the eyes and tell her “I love you.” But that's okay, because Clarke is willing to wait a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and the Pauper

He sees her coming, the halo of gold, the sharp blue eyes, and the way the world just seems to stop and hold still to admire her. But this time it isn't the way he wants to see her, she's angry, and she's coming right at him.

"I swear to God Bellamy Blake," she shouts at him from across the camp, ignoring the looks thrown at her, "if you're going to allow _Murphy_ of all people to leave, then I deserve to be able to go outside these stupid walls!" 

"Can we talk when we're not surrounded by people?" Bellamy asked, looking around and smiling apologetically for her behavior.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me Bellamy?" She tilts her head up. 

Bellamy scoffed. "Me? Does it really matter? The Princess's opinion rules the Pauper's," 

Her dark eyes soften. "You are not a pauper,"

Bellamy pulled her to his tent. "Oh so what am I, Princess?"

"You're the prince," Clarke smiles. 

"Well, call me Charming," Bellamy grinned, the three words aching to leave his mouth. _I love you. Goddamnit Bellamy why don't you just say it?_ I love you.

Clarke waited patiently. _Say it, Bellamy_ , she urged. 

Finally, after a few seconds of comfortable, mutual silence, Clarke smiled, standing on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek briefly. "Next time."

The kiss left Bellamy wanting more, and he closed his eyes, knowing the time has passed. "I love you," he said to the empty tent, hoping no one was around to hear. "I love you, Clarke Griffin." 

And Bellamy could have sworn he heard someone outside mutter, "I love you, too, Bellamy Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Another Bellarke story.


End file.
